A Rose By Any Other Name (Companion Piece 19)
by Meamit
Summary: Newly graduated from Hogwarts, Rose and Scorpius have decided to venture into the world of Potions research together, but they're struggling with one very important detail... what in Merlin's name should they call their business! *Conversation only, no description* Links directly with Chapter 93 of Just Between Us. Read that story first to understand this one.


"I still think we should call it _First Draught_. It's cute!"

"Rose!"

"_Brews For Life_, then?"

"Really?"

"What's wrong with that? I haven't heard you making suggestions!"

"Untrue; I proposed several ideas yesterday, but _you_ vetoed them."

"Are you sure you want to have that argument again? Because _Medicines by Malfoy_ is the most one-sided business name you could have come up with!"

"Not necessarily. You may not always be a Weasley, after all."

"That's not the point!"

"I happen to think it's an _extremely_ valid point."

"Well then it's a good thing it's been vetoed! How about _The Unction Junction_?"

"… Pardon?"

"You heard me, Scorpius!"

"I did, but I was under the impression that we wanted to establish a _reputable_ research facility? In which our patrons would be _serious_ Potions professionals?"

"Of course we do! But we _also_ want to have a shop front that catches people's attention, which an interesting name and window display will achieve, according to Dad and Uncle George."

"How about we mull it over for a while, in that case? There's no reason why we've got to decide today, is there?"

"No… I do think we should choose soon, though. Our results will be arriving in a few weeks and if we receive the necessary grades –"

"Which we will, Rose. Have faith in your abilities, please."

"I can't say it out loud, I don't want to jinx things!"

"Who said anything about jinxes?"

"Muggle phrase. I just mean that I don't want to count my Puffapod seeds before they've flowered."

"_Right._ Allow me to count them for you, then; _when_ we receive our Outstanding grades…?"

"We'll still have to look into properties and suppliers, send notice of our Mastery studies to the Ministry and speak to Professor Northcutt about which weekend of the month suits him. Perhaps Dad can get me a schedule for next year's Hogsmeade weekends – I'd better make a list…"

"Another one? You've already made at least three since I arrived!"

'Those were individual lists for this week and the rest of the summer. I need a new one to include the decisions we need to make together."

"I find myself understanding your father more and more this summer…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Shall I serve your porridge, if you're busy?"

"Yes please, can I have –?"

"– two spoonful's of honey? Of course."

"And tea?"

"Naturally. With milk, in the purple mug?"

"You're a quick study. And no house elves required for the preparation, I see! I think I'll keep you."

"I should hope so. Have you got a list of jobs for me too?"

"Yes – didn't you find it? I left it on the dresser in the guest room."

"I'll take a look after I finish this. Is any of it remotely achievable? Because if you still think I'm organising a Malfoy-Weasley gathering, you must be –"

"_Scorpius_. Now, don't be pessimistic! How will we ever convince our families that we're serious about each other if we don't _try?_"

"Your optimism is enough for both of us, but I'm telling you; putting all of them in a room together will only convince the rest of the Wizarding world that we're mad, Rose. Give me time, I'll figure out how to arrange a truce eventually."

"When?"

"Soon. In the meantime, is there anything else I can take responsibility for?"

"How about narrowing down our list of premises options? I listed that as something you can do, although I'd like to make the final decision together. And sign the lease together, when we've decided."

"Much better, I can certainly do that. Here you are; breakfast."

"Thank you."

"Spoon."

"Thanks."

"I… I meant to ask… Are you still –? Ah, well, that is… Are you still opposed to the workshop we saw in Hogsmeade? I know you found the landlord offensive, but it would make our monthly visits to Hogwarts far more accessible –"

"I wouldn't rent that building if it were the last available shop in Britain! We can Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and walk from there instead if we need to; it will hardly add five minutes to the journey. I'd much rather travel hours to work every day than rent anything from that chauvinistic, sexist excuse for a wizard!"

"Rose, it was an honest mistake, he didn't mean anything by it –"

"Don't even _try_ to excuse it – the only reason his 'honest mistake' is still being made is because generation after generation of wizards refuse to teach their children any better! You know I'm right. And it's not fair; in two years, you will be a Potions Master and _so will I_."

"I know –"

"And anyone else who dares to call me a '_little Potions Mistress'_ deserves exactly what they get!"

"Dearest, it's only a word –"

"Oh, no it's not – not to me! Doesn't anybody realise that the title 'Master' refers to the verb 'to master' – in this case, the ability _to master_ the skills required to become an expert in the field of Potions. It was never intended to be gender specific and I _resent_ that the majority of the magical community consider it an exclusively male title. At this rate, the English language will be steadily destroyed if people don't stop to _think_ about the words they're speaking!"

"… Yes, alright! I completely agree! Ah… why don't you sit down for a minute? You look a bit flushed."

"I'm _fine_. Or I would be, if I didn't have to put up with the narrow-minded misconceptions of the Wizarding public –!"

"A shop in Diagon Alley it is, then! There were four suitable listings when I had a look around last week, how shall we narrow them down?"

"Well, I'm not too fussy about the furnishings, but I do want a minimum of two upper floors for research, a cellar without any natural light for ingredient preparation and a ground level shop floor that includes permanent extension charms."

"Is that all?!"

"For now!"

"That will probably eliminate two options. Anything else?"

"Proximity to several apothecaries could be worthwhile. After all, how many people would buy the raw ingredients and spend hours preparing something when they could just buy the potion next door, premade, from us?"

"Fair point. We'd be near Potage's too, which is handy. There's one other crucial decision we need to make."

"Which is…?

"Neighbours. Would you rather endure the sound of screech owls as you work or live with the temptation of never-ending ice cream next door?"

"Ice cream, definitely!"

"Then we have a front-runner; I'll make arrangements for us to view 11 Diagon Alley this Saturday."

"My hero!"

"I live to serve, dearest."

"… Did you hear something, just now?"

"No. What was it?"

"A strange sort of choking sound, I think. I hope it's not Minnie…"

"She's outside, it can't be."

"I must have imagined it, then… Scorpius?"

"Yes?"

"Are you _sure_ about using your inheritance for all of this? We could go to Gringotts instead, get a loan…"

"No. We're using it. My Grandfather Greengrass left that money to me in his will and it is mine to spend. I'm of age, my parents have no control over the situation."

"They won't approve –"

"I don't care. I want to invest in us. And if you won't let me provide for you completely, then the least you can do is let me provide the capital we need."

"Scorpius –"

"This is important to me, Rose. So just… let me take care of yo- of _this. _Please?"

"Only if you promise me that being business partners won't change anything?"

"If anything changes, it will be for the better."

"Mm, I hope so… What do you want to do today?"

"Mmm… I want to wrap my arms around you and carry you off into the sunset."

"I'd better rephrase that; what do you want to do today, under the watchful eyes of my parents and little brother?"

"You taste like honey and oranges…"

"Do I? What an odd combination!"

"I like it. Let's make a picnic lunch and walk down to the cliffs this afternoon."

"That sounds perfect…You know, it's strange; when you're not here, I wake up in the morning feeling young and overwhelmed by all these major life decisions. But having breakfast with you like this… It makes me feel as though anything is possible!"

"Oh, the idealism of Gryffindors…"

"Tell me you don't feel the same, then!"

"I can't. It's infectious, you've got me hooked…"

"And I'm not planning to let you go, either!"

"Woe is me…"

"You love it!"

"I love _you_."

* * *

A/N: Aren't they sweet? But alas, the course of true love never does run smoothly and I'm afraid there will be a few bumps in the road for these two - stay posted!

Also, feel free to vote for your favourite business name, or suggest one of your own!


End file.
